Helena Anderson
: Helena Anderson is a Human/Magical Girl from the Defenders portion of the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. The charming, level-headed Helena Anderson is one of the few (if not, the only) girls who became a Magical Girl after contacting with the Kajiurians. Due to her parent's (including Hilda's) lectures for letting her face against the harshness of reality, she became a bit of a realist. After becoming a Magical Girl, she uses her strong-hearted persona to fight against Neo Witches. Despite her mature personality, Helena is still naive. Helena frequently teams up with Anita and Elizabeth Visconti. Weapons/Magic Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Helena can use Magic Abilities. **Trial Mode - After her very first transformation, Helena temporarily becomes a powerful Magical Girl for only one time. Weapons *Multiweapon Attack Shield - Mounted on her right hand, the shield can convert into 3 forms: **Rifle - Can be activated if the user deploys the shield grip to the hand, while the gun's barrel slides out from the shield. The grip has a built-in trigger, to accommodate the weapon's mode. Like every Kajiurian-built weapons, it fires a concentrated magic projectile. Pressing the trigger once can fire a shot, and holding the trigger will cause a rapid fire. However, due to the size of the weapon, continuous firing within 2 minutes can cause an overheat, and the barrel will melt (or possibly explode). **Sword - Can be activated by clamping both katana-like blades to the front side. The weapon can be served as the user's main melee weapon. As the blades were built with Kajiurian technology, It can cut through almost any material. **Bow - Can be activated if the katana-like blades had formed into a Bow-like position. The user can create an energy arrow while creating strings made of magic energy, and by letting go, the energy arrow will be released to destroy the nearest enemy. In several occasions, The weapon is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. Magic Abilities *Wings - Helena can deploy a pair of transparent pink wings on her back for flight purposes. *Telepathy - As shared with every Kajiurians & previous Magical Girls, Helena can use telepathy to communicate people's minds. Gallery Helena-Kelley-sketch.jpg|Lineart sketch by Xyuehong Trivia/Notes *Voice Actors: **'Kira Buckland' (English) **'Risa Uchida' (Japanese) *Motto: I'll make them believe in hope no matter how many times it takes. *So far Helena is the only Anderson family member who inherits the surname "Kelley". *Helena will include a single ponytail hairstyle, as opposed to her mother's twin tails. *As Magical Defenders shared the same writer with Ultraman Nexus, One of Helena's Attack Shield's finishers shared similarities to Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue's Arrow-Ray Storm. *Helena shares the same height as Kacey Steven's age as a teen. *Helena's Japanese VA, Risa Uchida, worked with fellow VA Mamoru Miyano, who voiced Mikael, in the Kingdom Hearts series as Kairi and Riku respectively. Don't put your hopes for a character voiced by Miyu Irino, though. *Helena (her last name is not shown for the sake of covering spoilers) is one of the three Defenders' characters to appear in the 2016 Update for Magical Molly! THE GAME. (Although her obvious pink hair somehow doesn't really help.) *Appearance-wise, Helena might somehow be inspired by Homura's and Madoka's non-canon science baby daughter, which was created by the fandom. *In the Japanese dub, Helena will also have her own trademark giggle: "ehihi~ (エヒヒ～)" Pre-production notes *Helena will be meeting several returning characters in show. *Like Hilda, Helena will inherit her mother's ribbon. Foreign names *Japanese: ヘレナ・ケリー (Herena kerī) See Also *Helena Kelley/Merchandise Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Magical Defenders Characters Category:Magical Defenders Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity